Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit '''is a secondary character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, serving as a core ally of Team Rose. Background Living with her mother Vanilla in a small cottage, Cream very rarely got to interact with friends. That all changed upon meeting Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and most importantly Amy Rose. Amy and Cream hit it off quickly, and became lifelong friends. Eventually, they teamed up with Big the Cat to form Team Rose, and have been together ever since. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and the Team Chaotix members in Sonic Heroes) Speed: Faster than Light '''(Can keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters in the series) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher '''Hax: '''Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Shielding, Stat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mental Interference, Resurrection (With Ring of Life, Revival Ring, and Angel Amulet), Immunity to Status Effects (With Immunity Idol), Probability Manipulation (With Lucky Gloves), Life Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Healing, Fear Manipulation, Weakening of insects (With Bug Spray), Resistance to Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Fire Manipulation (With Chao), Death Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, Invincibility '''Intelligence: Average '(Helps to keep Amy focused on the task instead of Sonic, but as a six year old is not well-versed in the knowledge of the world) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight many waves of robots in a row without tiring alongside Big and Amy) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Ice Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Ice Ring. * '''Resurrection: '''Cream can restore herself and allies to either a portion of their health, or fully, with items or her POW Moves. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Cream can use rings to gear change and boost the power of her Extreme Gear, or use equipment to boost her stats. * '''Immunity to Status Effects: '''The Immunity Idol prevents Cream from being taunted, stunned, distracted, poisoned, or made sluggish. * '''Flight * Death Manipulation: '''Spartoi the Chao has a chance to instantly kill an opponent. * '''Healing: '''Many items, her POW Moves, and some Chao can heal Cream. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''Spooky Charm can make enemies so terrified they flee from the battle. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''Lucky Gloves, Clover Juice, and some Chao can boost Cream's luck. * '''Life Absorption: '''Nocturne Blade can steal the life energy of opponents. * '''Mental Interference: '''Cream can use Bepke to make enemies focus on her by force. * '''Shielding * Electricity Manipulation: '''With some Chao and the Lightning Ring. * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''Octo-Ink can blind foes. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''With some Chao and the Fire Ring. * '''Water Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Water Ring. * '''Wind Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Wind Ring. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''With some Chao and the Earth Ring. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Cream can hurl an explosive bowling bomb at enemies. * '''Spatial/Gravity Manipulation: '''The Arks of the Cosmos amplify gravity to form black holes. * '''Summoning: '''Cream can summon an Octo-Ink creature. * '''Creation: '''Cream can make bowling bombs and soda to attack enemies with the right power-up. Techniques * '''Air Boost: '''By expending some air from her Gear, Cream is able to boost forward at high speeds * '''Drift: '''Allows Cream to turn tight corners by expending air * '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Cream can increase her speed and perform tricks to increase her air count * '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Cream recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with her gear * '''Air Ride: '''Allows Cream to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings * '''Power Smash: '''Allows Cream to break through massive obstacles by punching her way through * '''Gravity Control: '''Allows Cream to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with her. Using this, Cream can manipulate her direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects she lifted into the air. This technique also allows Cream to ride along walls * '''Gravity Dive: '''With this, Cream can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object she hits in midair causes her to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well * '''Grind: '''Cream can grind along rails to boost her Air/GP as well as take shortcuts * '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Cream can sacrifice them to power up her Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings she can carry, or even changing her Gear's type altogether * '''Kick-Dash: '''Cream kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. * '''Tornado Trap * Bowling Strike: '''Cream hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs * '''Team Blast: '''Cream teams up with Amy and Big to unleash a dancing blast that destroys everything, powers them up, and gives them invincibility briefly. * '''Spin Cycle: '''Amy and Cream attack their foes as a whirling dervish, hitting multiple targets * '''Flower Power: '''Amy, Big and Cream team up for their most potent attack, likely to leave a single foe stunned. * '''Refresh: '''Cream performs a cheer that restores PP to her team. * '''Demoralize: '''Cream performs a cheer that distracts the opposing team. * '''Cure: '''Cream performs a cheer that will cure negative status effects on her friends. * '''Revive: '''Cream performs a cheer that can revive a KO'd friend. * '''Heal: '''Cream performs a cheer that restores HP to her team. * '''Tough: '''Cream performs a cheer that fortifies a friend. Equipment * '''Gear: '''Cream can equip a variety of items and equipment in Sonic Chronicles. * '''Chao: '''Cream can equip a variety of Chao to assist her in battle. * '''Extreme Gear: '''Cream uses a variety of Extreme Gear to race with, seen here. * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Cream can use in order to boost her chances against the competition, or in some instances mess herself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Cream's speed significantly ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Cream's eyes with distracting colored ink ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision. ** '''Attack: '''Cream jumps off her board and runs forward. If she comes in contact with an enemy she damages them heavily, and Cream can also use special shortcuts she couldn't use otherwise ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Cream fires a torpedo with homing capabilities ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Cream ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Cream uses when riding a bike Key '''Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can carry her teammates into the air with ease. Speed/Reactions * Caught up to a newspaper blown away by the wind. Durability/Endurance * Took several hits from the Zombots. Skill/Intelligence * Helps keep Team Rose focused on their missions. * Helped rescue Froggy and Chocola Chao from Metal Sonic. * Helped train Emerl to fight. Powerscaling Since Cream can fight against and keep up with other characters in the franchise like Team Sonic and Team Chaotix, she should logically scale to their feats, despite being not as fast as Sonic. Weaknesses * Some POW Moves require allies to function. * Some Gear can lower Cream's stats as compensation for raising others. * Can only equip one Chao at a time. * More of a healer than a fighter. * Somewhat inexperienced. Sources Sonic Wiki Sonic Retro Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Death Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Child Characters Category:SEGA